Edgar Waltz
|mention = |gender = Male |type = Hundjäger |serviceof = Verrat |serviceof notes=enforcer |relationships = |job = |status = Deceased |lang = German English Latin |cod=Shot by Ian Harmon |wesenimage = Waltz Morphed.png |season1 = X |season2 = X }} Edgar Waltz was a Hundjäger working for the Verrat. He appeared in . Appearances He was a Wesen "bounty hunter." He was hunting down Ian Harmon because Harmon was a leader of the Laufer, a group Waltz and also Sean Renard did not (apparently) sympathize with. In his quest to track down Ian Harmon, he killed Quinn, a Lausenschlange barman, and left Ian's passport behind. He then pretended to be a witness to the killing and told Nick that Ian Harmon was the shooter. Using the information he gained from Quinn, he then visited a camera shop owned by Reginald, a Mauzhertz, who he intimidated into helping him find Ian. He then called Nick and arranged a Freidenreden at Portland's . There he admitted to the murder of Quinn and told Nick that he had 24 hours to find and bring Ian to him, or he would start killing innocent people. During the meeting, he received a call from Reginald informing him about Rosalee coming in for a passport. He told Nick that if he followed him, he'd shoot the first person he saw. He then left the station. He was hiding in Reginald's shop when Rosalee arrived to collect the passport. While Reginald thought he was saving his own life for complying with Waltz's demands, Waltz still killed him before following Rosalee. He entered the spice shop and posed as a customer. Once Rosalee had her back turned, he held her at gunpoint. With Waltz watching, she called Monroe and told him that Waltz was there and to get Ian to safety. Waltz then took the phone and told Monroe that he had 15 minutes to deliver Ian, or he'd kill Rosalee. He was just about to kill Rosalee after he told her that her Fuchsbau boyfriend was apparently a coward, when Nick walked in and said that he had Ian. Before Nick could say more, Monroe entered the shop and said to Waltz that he was the one Rosalee called. Nick and Monroe then got into an argument about who was telling the truth. At that time, Waltz thought Monroe was a Fuchsbau, so when he pointed his gun at Monroe, who woged into a Blutbad, he was momentarily surprised. This allowed Monroe an opportunity to grab Waltz's gun, and Rosalee temporarily blinded him by throwing ghost pepper powder in his face. In the ensuing melee, it was Ian who actually took Waltz's gun, and in order to keep his friends safe, he shot and killed Waltz. Monroe dumped his body, per Nick's orders to "get rid of it," and staged the area to make it look like Ian killed him in self defense. Images 118-promo2.jpg 118-promo7.jpg 118-Cat and Mouse between Harmon and Waltz.gif Hundjager.png Friedenreden.png Hundjager Waltz1.png 118-Rosalee and Waltz.png de:Edgar Waltz Category:Verrat Category:Deceased Characters